nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Arcane Archer
Confusion about prerequisites... This will sound like a dumb question, mainly because it is, and if I had access to a computer with nwn2 on it I'd find out myself, but... Is the prerequisite for AA 1 level in an arcane spellcasting class or the ability to cast 1st level arcane spells? I thought it was the latter, however in the manyshot discussion someone stated that you can use a single level of bard as an access level to AA, when a level 1 bard would only be able to cast level 0 spells. Like I said, dumb question, but I have no way of testing it myself for now. -- 01:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Mortalis Yep, you need 2nd lvl Bard (ability to cast lvl 1 spells) + 12 CHA tested ... Hail of Arrows usage Does hail of arrows use any sneak/death attack damage (from rogue, assassin, etc. levels) for targets within 30'? Faldred 04:03, 24 October 2006 (PDT) Do magical arrows still get the enhance arrow bonuses? Faldred 04:47, 24 October 2006 (PDT) It seems to be so. Proof. 1-8 +5 Arrows +5 Enhance --Chronos Sk 01:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Enchane Arrow Damage It seems that NWN2 still gives the bonus damage from Enchance Arrow. Proof. There's no way it could have hit for 12 damage otherwise (undead can't even be criticalled) Borkborkbork 15:06, 3 February 2007 (PST) {Fighters, rangers, paladins, and barbarians become arcane archers to add a little magic to their combat abilities. Conversely, wizards and sorcerers may take this prestige class to add combat capabilities to their repertoire. Monks, clerics, druids, rogues and bards rarely become arcane archers.} Just a point i'd like to make here with the above statement where it says and more to the point Bards rarely (most Unlikely) to become Arcane Archers....now keep this in mind with my next point as follows..... Requirements Race: Elf or half-elf. Base attack bonus: +6. Feats: Point blank shot, Weapon focus (longbow or shortbow). Spellcasting: Ability to cast 1st-level arcane spells or higher. Class Stats Hit die: 8 Proficiencies: Weapons (simple, martial), armor (light, medium) and shields (not including tower shields) Skill points: 4 + Int modifier Class skills: Craft alchemy, Craft weapon, Hide, Listen, Move silently, Spot, Survival Base attack bonus progression: High Saving throws high: Fortitude, Reflex low: Will Now here Notice the saving throws....as far as i understand bards saving throws would make sense with theses base Throws (just a point). Also in the previous statement it mentions Wizards would make a better arcane archer but , if you again look at those same saving throws that clearly expresses LOW Will save makes NO Sense to me...due to fact that i thought like most players that wizards would have fair if not a high Will save right?!! JUST a notice of observation!!! 99.248.201.12 22:05, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Deputydoggz :Umm, the manual descriptions (those on on top of the class pages) do not make sense at all times, I think. From what I have read, you're right that bards can make good AAs. But how this is seriously affected by saving throws, I cannot see. The saving throws simply add up, so a wizard with already high will would not gain much more, but it would gain reflex and fortitude quickly, which wizards lack. In the end, you get about "average" saves for everything. GW-Ts 10:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) When can a ranger beacome a AA i am now lvl 8 but and i can cast lvl1 Arcane spells i got 6 bonus attack? Rangers cast Divine Spells and AA requires arcane, you need a level in Wizard or Sorcorer